Foxy becomes a part of the Fazbear family
by klhudson
Summary: just something I thought of one night.


It was late, 2 hours after closing time, and everybody has gone to sleep. Except me. I was still feeling left out, in my cove. Pirates cove. And not on the stage, where everyone else was sleeping. Freddy had told me to not worry about it and that they all still love me the same, no matter how far away i was from them. And to not go up on stage. I did not belong there, or near it. I get scared of the masks in the back room. (where the stage is), Bonnie, and Chica make fun of me when I get scared. I am the youngest. But Freddy stuck up for me, he reminded them of how they were scared when they were first made. But Freddy himself gets annoyed when I shriek out in terror. Well this night I was not going to do that. Tonight I would go up onstage, and sleep with everyone else. I look outside my cove, determine that the coast is clear, and I step outside.

As I walk outside of my cove, I realize that the back room door is unlocked, and wide open. But I keep being brave. I walk right past it, and crawl up on stage, and fall asleep. For 3 minutes. For some reason I woke up, but then I saw an extra Bonnie head in the back room. And I just lose it. I scream, and curl up in a ball, and bawl on-end. Did I mention that I scared the absolute crap out of everybody? I heard Freddy's muttering, and then felt his soft paws on my waist, and he picks me up, and carries me to the cove. I heard his murmurs as I was carried forcefully on his shoulders. But that did not matter. I felt safe and warm in his hard, furry paws. at the cove, he sets me down on the floor, and asks,

"Why were you on the stage?" Freddy asks, tired and angry. But not too angry.

"I...I...just wanted to be with everybody else." I stammer. Freddy just looks at me, Still angry, but not as angry as before. Now he looks sympathetic.

"Foxy, we had this talk before, you belong here. In your cove. And we belong on the stage. When we want to come visit you, we will!"

"So how come I did not get a visit today? You guys promised that you would visit me every saturday night."

"Foxy, there was a food fight, and a drunk guy that we had to take down today. Now unless you want to die, you need rest after those types of things happen." There was more sympathy in his eyes now. but I understood, so i set my head down to rest, and I heard Freddy exit my home.

-WARNING. THIS IS THE PART OF THE STORY WHERE SH*T GETS WEIRD-

1 minute later, I heard people coming down the hallway, the people entered my cove, and turned on the light. It was Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica! they had came to visit me after we had the talk. Apparently Freddy had told them what happened, and now they all felt bad. They all looked sympathetic and shameful. But they also had this glint in their eyes. Something I had seen before. but don't quite remember. Bonnie comes close to me, and starts to unbutton my pants.

"WHAT THE HE-" Bonnie cuts me off.,

" You want to feel better or not?" Bonnie asks, while removing my pants and exposing my privates for the world to see. I feel embarrassed, a naked, young sibling in front of the older siblings. Bonnie then reaches down 'there' and strokes my cock. I get hard as a stale doughnut. Chica then joins in, sucking on my nipples, like there is something in there. I then feel a sudden wetness in my privates. Turns out Bonnie had just gone straight for the gold and started to do a full on BJ. I groan in delight.

"I love you guys so much…" I groan, feeling an orgasm coming along.

"We love you too foxy" the two say, but not Freddy, as if he were waiting for something… After 1 minute of bonies wet mouth, I finally cum. not a lot, but enough for Bonnie to be pleased. Bonnie smiles, and then says,

"Freddy, I think he's ready." I look around, confused, wondering what I was ready for.

Freddy then hops off the table, and says,

"Bend over, now." I do as he commands, but then I realize what will happen. I have seen this happen before, to all the others, when I was younger. And I suddenly beg,

"Freddy, please, no."

"Foxy, It won't be that bad. Now just relax and loosen up. I can hardly fit." Freddy says, calmly. I do as he says, then feel the most wonderful pain of my life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAA!" Freddy, realising how much pain I am in, slows down, but keeps going in. in and out, in and out, and that is all I can think of for the next two minutes. Finally the delight came to an end, and I drop to the floor. Freddy chuckles. "Feeling better now?"

"Yes. Thank you guys." As the others exit the cove, freddy then talks to me.

"Foxy. Bonnie and Chica have both been fucked by me. When they were your age. After that happened, they have become a part of the Fazbear crew."

"So that means…"

"Foxy, you are now part of the official Fazbear family."

End of wtf moments

Meanwhile, the security guard is staring wide eyed at his camera screen.

"What the fuck did I just watch…." He then walks out of the room, resigns from his job, and then buys himself a plant.

End


End file.
